


The Distance

by pooted



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Iron Man: Armored Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooted/pseuds/pooted
Summary: Quitters never win, and winners never quit. It's the Stark motto.(OK, so it's only the Stark motto when Tony needs it be.)





	The Distance

"Whoo. Okay. Here we go."

"Uh-"

"Any moment now-"

"Tony, we don't have to do this."

"Yes we do, Rhodey. My reputation as a playboy is at stake."

"Your reputation as a playboy was dead the moment you married me five days ago."

"Way harsh, Tai."

"Deal. But seriously, we can do something else. For God's sake, you're not even hard anymore."

"That just means less options, which means we stay the course."

"Christ. Look, this is- wait, don't. Tony."

"What? More lube fixes everything. It'll be fine."

"Tony, that's half of the bottle on my dick."

"Mhmm? Yeah, that's plenty enough to get, ah, rid of all that fric-frackinghellshit."

"Oh, fuck. But yeah. I was trying to prevent that."

"Jesus christ you're huge."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know. Just lemme pull-"

"WE STAY. THE. COURSE."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation about the proper amount of lube needed for anal sex.


End file.
